Destrucción
by Phankam
Summary: Loki reflexiona en su celda tras la invasión a Midgard, luchando contra la soledad, los sentimientos de odio y su propia voz, y recuerda con angustia lo que perdió, y lo que podría haber tenido. (One-shot, secuela a 'Creación')


_Disclaimer: Loki y otros personajes de Thor, lamentablemente, no me pertenecen. Sigyn, Vali y Narfi como salen descritos aquí son de mi creación, pero los personajes originales son de la mitología. Se recomienda, pero no es necesario, leer mi otro fanfic, 'Creación', antes de leer este one-shot._

* * *

El libro cayó al suelo con un ruido seco junto a la estrecha cama en el rincón de la celda. Loki no se movió de su posición, sus ojos fijos en el blanco techo de su pequeño espacio, frunciendo el entrecejo. Finalmente, suspiró, sentándose en el borde, mirando hacia la red mágica que lo separaba del pasillo del calabozo. Afuera, podía ver a los guardias subir y bajar frente a su celda, conversando en voces bajas, discutiendo acerca del estado actual de los Nueve Reinos, los cuales habían estado sumergidos en caos desde la destrucción del Bifrost.

_Por supuesto que todos atribuyen la destrucción del Bifrost a mí… nadie parece recordar que fue Thor, y sólo el bruto de Thor quién utilizó su martillo para destruir el maldito puente, destruir mi trabajo, acabar con mi futuro, con mi legado…_

"¡El príncipe Thor ha vuelto!" escuchó la voz de uno de los guardias a lo lejos. Loki apretó los labios ante la mención de su hermano, sintiendo una punzada de odio en el costado.

Thor lo había dejado aquí hacía más de seis meses, y no se había molestado en mostrar su odiosa cara ante su celda.

La puntada se trasladó hacia su corazón, y bajó la mirada.

_Sólo Madre ha venido. No se trata sólo de Thor… Todos te han dado la espalda, Loki. Todos quienes alguna vez te juraron lealtad, todos se han ido. Incluso ella…_

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando no pensar en su soledad, y menos aún en ella. Por una parte, luchaba día a día por mantener la racionalidad, la cual sentía deslizarse entre sus dedos cada segundo que pasaba. Tenía perfectamente claro cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero reconocía que si no fuese por el prender y apagar de luces diario, no tendría idea del paso de las horas. Mantener lo que él consideraba cordura era la carta para trazar planes: tenía la certeza que algún día, no muy lejano, lograría salir de ahí, recuperar su libertad, y para entonces elegir el mejor curso de acción, necesitaba la lucidez.

Movió los dedos ante sus ojos, sintiendo un cosquilleo ligeramente desagradable en sus pulpejos: la acumulación de magia era lo más incómodo de estar encerrado. Sus poderes estaban fatigosamente limitados dentro de los confines de la celda, pero podía liberar su energía a través de ilusiones, una precaución que supuso su padre –_No es tu padre, Loki_-, que Odín había tomado al diseñar la contención de su prisión personal: una sobrecarga de magia podría ser fatal para Loki, y destructivo para los calabozos, sobre los cuales el palacio se asentaba.

_Matarme hubiese sido una opción más cómoda para ambos, Padre de Todo._

La amargura resonó en su mente, estirando sus dedos y creando una ilusión para sí mismo. Sonrió ante el paisaje conocido, amplias praderas verdes, luz natural y suaves brisas golpeando su rostro. Era su propia tortura personal, sentir tal libertad sabiendo que era sólo una gran mentira. Hizo un gesto vago con sus manos, y cerró los ojos por un segundo, intentando añadir lo más posible a la imagen, intentando en vano engañarse a sí mismo, tratando de convencerse de la realidad dentro de su ilusión.

"Papá, mira." La voz de Vali sonaba tan cercana que parecía real. Abrió los ojos, y se encontró las imágenes de sus dos hijos, tal como los recordaba ese último día que había pasado con ellos antes de la fallida coronación de Thor, Vali junto a la azul mariposa, Narfi a su lado, tan cerca que de haber sido real, podría haber alargado sus dedos y tocado su hombro. Daría cualquier cosa por verlos, por rodearlos con sus brazos, pero sabía que una visita de ellos sería imposible, fuera de toda pregunta. Ellos no vendrían si ella no venía, y de todas formas, las visitas estaban prohibidas… -_Pero sabes que eso es una orden arbitraria que si Sigyn quisiera, podría venir de todas maneras-_ "¿Puedo tomarla?"

"Puedes intentarlo." Replicó con dulzura, un nudo en su garganta impidiendo formar más palabras. Miraba con dolor el pasado, deseando haber aprovechado más esos cortos cinco años que había tenido a sus hijos a su lado, y a ella, ella…

_Ella no te ha venido a ver, Loki. Ella se ha olvidado de ti, y mantiene a Vali y Narfi lejos, pero, pero… no puedes quitártela de la cabeza, Loki. Es imposible dejar de extrañarla._

Entre ilusiones de poder y conquista, siempre aparecía ella. En todas partes, su imagen salía a la superficie. Como un suspiro, y detrás de sus hijos, agregó con el dolor de su alma a una tercera figura: el largo cabello castaño de la doncella se movía ligeramente con el viento, sus ojos azules fijos en Loki.

_Sigyn_, _lamento no haberlo conseguido, podría haber edificado la mejor vida para nosotros, hubiésemos sido rey, Sigyn, y tú una reina…_

Quería abrazarla, pero no podía. En lugar de eso, cambió la imagen ligeramente, dejando que sus hijos se abalanzarán entre los brazos de su madre. Proyectó una ilusión de sí mismo, mordiendo su labio inferior al ver al falso Loki besar suavemente los labios de su Sigyn, y de disfrutar de los cariños de sus hijos, y…

"¿Loki?"

La magia se perdió de inmediato, el sobresalto haciendo desaparecer la ilusión. Loki abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la imagen de su madre. Se llevó las manos aceleradamente al rostro, limpiando una solitaria lágrima que había escapado.

"Madre." Reconoció él, poniéndose de pie y rodeando la ilusión de su madre. Ella le sonrió, sus ojos llenos de conocimiento. Loki miró sus dedos, ya sin sentir el cosquilleo del exceso de magia, y soltó una bocanada de aire que no recordaba haber retenido. "No esperaba una visita."

"¿Acaso he venido en un momento inoportuno?" Loki percibió un sarcasmo que sabía que no existía, pues su madre no osaría a reírse de su encarcelamiento de esa manera. Frunció el entrecejo de todas maneras, incapaz de contener su propio desagrado ante la situación. "Veo que has acabado con los libros que te traje la última vez."

"No fue muy difícil, no es que tenga mucho más que hacer." Repuso él, apretando los labios. Sentía que había aprendido más de literatura midgardiana en seis meses de lo que había hecho en más de mil años de vida. Su madre mantuvo su misma sonrisa.

"Me pareció ver que estabas sumido en una ilusión cuando llegué, ¿No es así?"

Loki no respondió de inmediato. Siempre tomaba la precaución de dejar una ilusión inofensiva mientras se deleitaba con sus propias imágenes, usualmente de él leyendo o durmiendo, según la hora del día. No le parecía que algo delatase la falsedad de las imágenes proyectadas, pero evidentemente su madre se había dado cuenta.

"¿Qué me delató?" preguntó finalmente, dejándose caer sentado sobre el borde de la cama nuevamente, sin quitar los ojos de su madre. Ella lo miró fijamente, dándole la incómoda sensación de que ella podía leerlo completamente, una sensación que recordaba desde lo más temprano de su vida, a pesar de que sabía que podía mentirle sin dificultades… ¿Cómo más sería el dios de los problemas, de las travesuras, del caos, de las mentiras, si no pudiese mentir y engañar a su propia madre?

"El ambiente." Replicó la reina con suavidad. Le hubiese gustado sentarse al lado de su hijo menor, y de intentar rodearlo con un brazo, pero sabía que la frustración de la incapacidad de contacto sería mucho para ambos. Añoraba los años en que sus hijos eran sólo niños, que podría cogerlos a ambos entre sus brazos y sentir sus caricias infantiles. Sí, conocía el ambiente al que había entrado, conocía ese amor que había percibido, y conocía el dolor de la pérdida. "Vali y Narfi están creciendo espléndidamente, si eso te hace sentir más tranquilo."

Loki quería gritar en frustración, pero mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo. Rememoraba los abrazos de sus hijos, los únicos quienes lo habían amado incondicionalmente, y quienes ahora estaba condenado a no ver hasta –quizás- lograr salir de la pocilga a la que estaba encadenado de por vida.

_Odín lo arruinó todo, destruyó tu vida, todo lo que conocías, y luego tus planes para dominar Midgard. Si no fuese por él, sería Rey, de este reino, o de Midgard, y podría disfrutar del poder y de la compañía de mis niños, y de quien sería mi reina, mi amada Sigyn…_

"Loki… tu familia sigue adelante, y es importante que tú también lo hagas."

_¿Y cuál es el propósito? Odín arruinó todo. Si no fuese por él, tendría el poder, y mi familia a mi lado, y la humillación de la derrota de Thor. ¿Qué más podría pedir?_

"Madre, parece que has olvidado que mi condena es de por vida." Replicó con ironía en su voz, moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado, sin despegar los ojos de su madre. La reina no pareció sorprenderse por el tono de su hijo, acostumbrada a la lengua afilada del menor.

"Narfi y Vali no pierden las esperanzas… y tú tampoco deberías." La arruga entre las cejas del hijo de Laufey se acrecentó, notando una omisión explícita en el discurso de su madre.

"¿Y Sigyn?" preguntó secamente, volviendo la puntada en su corazón. Su madre dejó escapar un suspiro, y Loki sintió deseos de destruir, acabar con Asgard, con Odín por haberlo dejado a pudrirse ahí injustamente sin reconocer que sus acciones estaban totalmente de acuerdo con las enseñanzas que le habían sido inculcadas dentro del palacio… ¿Acaso no había nacido para ser rey? ¿No había sido su padre –_No es tu padre, Loki-_ el gran dictador de los nueve reinos, y había criado a sus hijos –_no eres su hijo, sólo Thor lo es-_ para seguir sus pasos? ¿Cuál era la diferencia entre sus acciones y las de Odín?

"Sigyn está adolorida por tus acciones, Loki."

"¡No hice nada que no se me haya enseñado! ¡Tú me pusiste en el trono, yo sólo intenté hacer lo mejor para el reino! Sigyn debe saber eso—" Se había puesto de pie, acercándose a su madre, los ligeros rasgos de estar perdiendo la cabeza saliendo nuevamente, el efecto de haber pasado tanto tiempo flotando en el vacío con sólo su propia voz como compañía, el sufrimiento y ahora esto…

Quería hablar con ella desesperadamente, hacerle ver razón. _¡¿Cómo no lo entiende?! ¡Todo era por nosotros!_

"Loki… tranquilízate." Su madre habló con suavidad, pero se veía un esbozo de dureza en sus ojos. Loki la miró fijamente, su mirada volviendo a la inexpresividad.

"¿Qué hice para caer aquí, madre? Sólo hice lo que me pareció mejor para el reino—"

"Hiciste lo que te pareció mejor para ti mismo, Loki. Te falta mucho por aprender, que en orden de importancia, los deseos del rey son los últimos que deberían estar en la lista de prioridades de sí mismo."

Loki se dejó caer en la cama, cerrando los ojos.

"Volveré a visitarte luego… ¿Necesitas algo?"

"Nada que puedas traerme, madre."

…

Su sueño es tortuoso, inundado con pesadillas. Siente el calor insoportable, su piel azul ardiendo, la sed demasiado fuerte. Despierta de golpe, cubierto en sudor. Mira a su alrededor, confundido, y aterrado a sus manos, las cuales son las blancas como las recordaba de casi toda su existencia.

_¿Dónde estoy…?_

Se demoró unos segundos en darse cuenta que estaba en su celda. Se puso de pie aceleradamente, y caminó con la misma hacia la modesta fuente de agua en el rincón, donde se lavó la cara, esperando llevarse también la indefinida pesadilla de la que acababa de salir. La celda estaba oscura, lo que indicaba que aún era de noche, pero no se confió: llenó el espacio con una ilusión de sí mismo durmiendo, no podía dejar que nadie lo viese así de perturbado.

Volvió al borde de su cama, y sacó la cuenta mental de los días, determinando que llevaba casi dos años encerrado. Sintió el largo de su cabello entre sus dedos, y si bien en algún momento le habría molestado, no estaba preocupado en lo absoluto en su apariencia. No era como si tuviese alguien a quien impresionar. Aprovechó la oscuridad para lavarse cuidadosamente y refrescarse con el agua de la misma fuente, y se vistió con los pantalones y túnica limpia que su madre había hecho traer el día anterior.

Suspiró. Se mantenía informado de los acontecimientos de los Nueve Reinos a través de las conversaciones de los guardias, y de la información que le otorgaba su madre en sus visitas. Pasaba sus horas leyendo y releyendo, pensando, dándole eternas vueltas a sus pensamientos e ideas, delirando en las horas nocturnas cuando nadie lo observaba. Si no fuese por su madre, sabía que habría enloquecido hacía mucho tiempo.

Escuchó los ruidos de la mañana antes de que encendieran las luces, por lo que al llegar su desayuno en manos de un guardia, ni siquiera levantó la mirada. Espero a que se retirara para recoger su comida, y tragar sin hambre el trozo de pan y algún tipo de agua de hierbas que le habían traído. Cogió un libro al azar y se dejó caer en su pequeño sillón –otra de las indulgencias de su madre hacia él- y abrió cualquier página, dispuesto a dejarse sorprender.

"Laufeyson." La voz del guardia lo irritó de sobremanera, y especialmente la palabra para dirigirse a él. Si bien no era hijo de Odín, preferiría morir antes de aceptar su sangre Jötun.

"¿Alguna noticia?" preguntó con voz tranquila, sin quitar sus ojos del papel. El guardia se aclaró la garganta, y Loki notó que dejaba algo dentro de la celda. Miró de reojo lo que fuese que su madre hubiese enviado, y le descolocó un poco ver un recipiente de agua fresca y lo que parecía ser una botella de shampoo.

"Su majestad la Reina Frigga le ha enviado esto, sugiriendo… sugiriendo que lo use." Dijo el guardia con voz temblorosa, haciendo que Loki sonriese.

"¿Estás diciendo que mi madre quiere que me lave el cabello?" dijo con una sonrisa torcida. "Podría enviarme un par de tijeras, si es que quiere que recupere mi aspecto principesco."

El guardia no respondió. Loki puso los ojos en blanco, notando que era un muchacho joven, uno que nunca antes había visto en los calabozos. Espero a que se retirara para verificar los contenidos de la cesta: efectivamente, se trataba de shampoo, y un_ cepillo._

Loki rio con ganas ante la extrañeza del paquete, pero lo apreció de todas maneras. Era lo único que no podía hacer muy a menudo, y era lo que generalmente le faltaba para sentirse como un ser humano –un Aesir sería la expresión correcta- de nuevo.

No se sorprendió al recibir una visita de su madre un par de horas más tarde, estando él bastante más limpio de lo que habituaba.

"Debo decir que tu originalidad en los regalos me está gustando, madre. Podría ser una tijera para la próxima vez." Dijo con una media sonrisa, casi sin que fuese una broma. Su madre sonrió dulcemente.

"Quería que estuvieses presentable el día de hoy—"

"¿Acaso me van a sacar de aquí?" preguntó de golpe, intentando leer entre líneas. Su madre sacudió la cabeza suavemente, desilusionándolo: incluso ver a Odín gritándole hubiese sido un agradable cambio de escenografía.

"Te he preparado una sorpresa. Ya llegará, debes ser paciente."

"¿De qué hablas, madre…?"

Frigga sonrió antes de desaparecer. Loki frunció el entrecejo, confundido, pero un nuevo resplandor llenó la celda, en colores que no correspondían con la magia de su madre ni la suya propia.

Un nudo se apropió de su garganta al reconocer a los recién aparecidos: dos niños con rostros idénticos se materializaron en el centro de su celda, ambos con cabellos negros trenzados a la usanza real, y livianas túnicas amarillas sobre sus delgados cuerpos. Uno de ellos parecía estar manteniendo una concentración absoluta, sujetando con firmeza la mano del otro, de aspecto un tanto más fuerte que el primero. Abrieron los ojos, de un intenso color azul, casi simultáneamente, fijándolos en Loki.

"¿Padre?" susurró el de aspecto fuerte, su voz infantil una melodía en los oídos de Loki. El segundo pareció dudar, pero se esforzó en esbozar una suave sonrisa.

"Vali… Narfi…" una lágrima escapó de su control, y se acercó inconscientemente, intentando tomarlos entre sus brazos. Pasar a través de sus ilusiones fue doloroso, pero el poder ver a sus hijos le parecía de todas maneras increíble, una fuente de alegría sobre la idea de dejarse amedrentar por no poder tomarlos entre sus brazos.

"¡Padre! La abuela dijo que no podrías tocarnos, pero… no pensé que te verías tan real." Dijo Vali aceleradamente, tratando de armar conversación. "Hemos estado practicando para hacer esto, y la abuela dijo que Narfi podía proyectarnos a ambos, y…"

El niño se detuvo, mirando a su hermano gemelo en busca de alguna palabra. Narfi seguía mirando a Loki fijamente, aún no muy convencido que fuese su padre.

Y eso no le parecía extraño en lo más mínimo: No había visto a sus hijos en más de dos años, desde ese día antes de la coronación de Thor, cuando él aún planeaba los detalles del ataque de los Jötuns a la armería de Odín. Ahora que miraba a sus hijos en detalles, notaba los cambios: ambos estaban bastante más altos, a la altura de su cintura, sus rostros más alargados. Vali parecía haberse fortalecido con los años, y Narfi seguía siendo ligeramente más delgado, y al parecer igual de tímido que siempre.

"Estoy orgulloso de ustedes." Dijo Loki, las únicas palabras que tenían sentido en ese momento. Los ojos de Narfi se llenaron de lágrimas, y Vali apretó los dedos de su hermano, sonriendo a su padre, su expresión facial recordándole insistentemente a Loki el rostro de la madre de sus niños.

_Ellos saben lo que has hecho, Loki. Saben que todo Asgard te odia, que todos se ríen de tu destino._

"Padre, yo—te extraño, papá." Dijo Narfi finalmente, las lágrimas cayendo libremente por su rostro. "Sé que los guerreros no lloran, pero, pero—realmente, te extraño."

"Yo también, papá," añadió Vali, moviendo un pie nerviosamente. "Madre no sabe que estamos aquí… nos meteríamos en problemas. Ella cree que estamos entrenando con el tío Thor, pero él y la abuela planearon esto."

_¡¿Thor?!_

"Yo también los extraño… pero no hagan enojar a su madre." Dijo él con una suave sonrisa, sus ojos humedeciéndose contra su voluntad. "Me alegra verlos—"

La imagen titubeó por un segundo, haciendo que Loki se acercase un tanto sobresaltado.

"—pero creo que se les acaba la energía, ¿no?"

"La verdad es que Narfi hace casi todo el trabajo." Dijo Vali sonrojándose un tanto, causando una sonrisa de orgullo en el más pequeño. "Pero yo también aporto _algo_."

"No mucho, padre. Es un parásito mágico." Dijo Narfi riendo, ganándose una mirada de pocos amigos de su hermano minutos mayor.

"Sigan trabajando juntos. Son hermanos… y los hermanos deben apoyarse."

No estaba segundo de donde salieron esas palabras exactamente, pero le gustaron. La imagen titubeó una vez más, y supo que era su última oportunidad de hablar.

"Los quiero, hijos míos… prometo salir de aquí, y juntos—"

Los niños se mostraron ansiosos y sorprendidos, pero no alcanzaron a replicar ni escuchar el final de la frase, desapareciendo paulatinamente hasta la nada. Loki se quedó detenido en la mitad de sus palabras.

_Seremos una familia nuevamente. Saldré de aquí, y me vengaré, y volveremos a estar juntos…_

…

"Laufeyson." Levantó la mirada de su libro, esta vez con más ánimo que la última vez que se le había hablado así hacía una semana atrás. Había sido un día bastante entretenido para él, con la revuelta de los prisioneros. Por el ruido, se imaginaba la mitad del palacio destruido, y eso no era un pensamiento que le molestase en lo absoluto: sabía que sus hijos estaban lejos del palacio por las palabras de su madre, y que su madre no sería lastimada, protegida por Thor y Odín— "He sido enviado para comunicarle de la muerte de su majestad, Reina Frigga—"

Loki se quedó en blanco. Las palabras parecieron ser procesadas en cámara lenta, y despidió al guardia con una inclinación de su cabeza.

El libro cayó de sus manos con un golpe seco, y se puso de pie, aturdido. Un intenso dolor comenzó a llenar sus manos, todo su cuerpo, su mente. Era algo que no podía controlar, algo que no conocía.

Su magia explotó, destruyendo el interior de su celda.

Pero nada estaba tan destruido como sentía su corazón.

_-phankam._


End file.
